


Oque acontece na Comic-Con fica na Comic-Con

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Comic-Con, Crack, Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confissões surpreendentes quando Penny e Sheldon se encontram em uma piscina em um hotel no meio da noite durante a comic-con - Não é romance - Crackfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oque acontece na Comic-Con fica na Comic-Con

-O que você está fazendo aqui ?- disse Penny (um tanto bêbada devido a festa cosplay de Star Wars ao lado do seu quarto alguns minutos antes) após pular na piscina do hotel mais ou menos a uma da manhã e encontrar Sheldon lá.

-A água demora mais tempo para esfriar do que a terra. De dia o sol aquece ambos com a mesma intensidade, a noite a terra esfria mais rápido, o que dá a sensação de aquecimento na água a noite.

-E ?

-Eu gosto de água morna.

-Eu achei que você dormia as sete.

-As nove .mas é comic-con ,as regras normais do mundo não se aplicam.

-Então se eu voltasse pro seu apartamento e sentasse no seu lugar estaria tudo bem ?

-Não seja absurda. E é você que não tem motivos para estar aqui.

-Você tem direitos exclusivos a piscina por acaso ?

-Não eles se recusaram a atender as minha exigências. Mas não é sobre a piscina que eu estou falando, é sobre San Diego. Você não está tendo relações românticas/sexuais com ninguém do grupo ,e sua citação inicial de querer conhecer a cidade se mostrou falsa já que tirando os momentos em que nos acompanhou para a convenção você não saiu do hotel.

-Eu vim fazer compras.

-Você não fez nenhuma compra dês de que chegamos.

-Tá, ta. Eu vim por que o elenco de Firefly vai se reunir completo no último dia, ok !

-O quê ?

-Aconteceu sem querer. Foi quando eu e Leonard estávamos namorando,uma noite eu estava com insônia e os DVDs estavam lá ,eu comecei a ver por que eu achei que fosse ser chato e me colocar pra dormir rápido ,mas isso não aconteceu, foi fantástico, eu assisti a todos os episódios naquela noite , e já de manhã quando o Leonard foi pro trabalho eu fui procurar por episódios da segunda temporada – nesse ponto uma lagrima surgiu no canto do seu olho direito – mas não houve segunda temporada. Como isso pode acontecer ? Foi uma ótima temporada, um universo e personagens com tanto potencial .Tudo bem teve o filme mas não foi a mesma coisa. E eles mataram o Wash ! Sei que é ridículo é só uma série mas...

Nesse ponto Sheldon cobriu a boca dela com o dedo em sinal de silêncio e fez o som de "shhhh" com a boca.

-Você não precisa se justificar, eu entendo, todos nós Brown Coats entendemos. Por que você não falou a respeito ?

-Um pouco por que pelo que eu ouvi por alto Leonard prefere casais diferentes dos que eu prefiro ,eu não acho que eu conseguiria conversar com ele sem ter alguma discussão a respeito.

-Evitando Shipping Wars. Muito sábio.

-Você está sendo irônico ?

-Surpreendentemente não.

-Mas não é só por isso ,acho que se eu falasse com os outros seria como se fosse oficial, ser uma de vocês. Não é só pra eles, eu não queria admitir pra mim mesma, eu sou uma nerd.

-Gostar de Firefly não faz de você uma nerd, tem muito mais nessa cultura do que só uma série.

-Firefly foi só o começo. Eu depois procurei algo para tentar ocupar o seu lugar, e eu achei muitas coisas, Star Trek, Sliders, MST3, X-Files, Lost, Heroes, V, Misfits, Stargate.

-SG-1 , Atlantis ou Universe ?

-As três.

-Wow.

-3rd rock from the Sun.

-Acho que esse conta mais como comédia do que como sci-fi.

-Red Dwarf também deve contar então , vendo o Rimmer eu percebi que você podia ser bem pior, estranhamente ele é o meu favorito.

-Eu sempre gostei mais de Holly.

-Doctor Who, a nova série completa e na clássica eu estou no 3rd Doctor.

-Você está assistindo a série clássica em ordem ?

-Sim.

-Acho que nunca senti tanto respeito por alguém em toda a minha vida.

-Eu estou tentando ver todas as séries clássicas. Mas não se preocupe, nada de Babylon 5.

-Penny você está familiarizada com o termo "o que acontece na Comic-con fica na Comic-con"

-Er, sim. Raj e Wolowitz nos últimos dias estão dizendo essa frase com uma freqüência que eu estou começando achar um pouco suspeita se você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

-Eu não sei o que você quer dizer. Mas isso implica a segredos não é ?

-Sim, eu acho.

-Eu quero te contar uma coisa.

-Então me conte.

-Pode ser chocante. Pode mudar a maneira que você me vê em geral.

-Pode me falar.

-Eu não odeio Babylon 5- Os olhos de Penny se arregalaram e os lábios despencaram, e Sheldon sentiu o sangue se acumular nas suas bochechas pela vergonha- Tudo que eu disse antes é verdade ,é uma série ridícula, um insulto para ficção cientifica em geral. Mas eu assisti todos os episódios, e senti uma certa quantidade de prazer assistindo, as vezes em situações casuais eu me lembro das cenas, eu me enojo.

-Tudo bem Sheldon.

-Meu cérebro ficava dizendo que era horrível mas eu não conseguia parar.É como uma droga.

-Shelly todos nós temos series assim, é natural. Obrigado por me contar, não deve ter sido fácil me contar.

-Não foi, não é, gostar de Babylon 5 é um fardo que eu vou ter que carregar pelo resto da minha vida. Você não vai contar pra ninguém ?

-Não.

-Você é uma boa amiga Penny.

-Eu sei.

-Você deveria assistir Battlestar Galactica ,o final foi medíocre, mas o processo até eles chegarem lá foi magnífico.

-Nos fóruns falam muito bem eu devo começar a assistir semana que vem.

-Eu tenho os boxes se você quiser eu te empresto.

-Eu gostaria disso. Me fala um pouco sobre a série. Mas sem grandes spoilers.

-Os cylons foram criados pelos homens,eles se rebelaram,eles evoluíram , eles parecem e sentem como se fossem são programados para acreditar que são humanos, há muitas cópias e eles tem um plano ...

No dia seguinte foi o último dia de Comic-con ,Penny o cobriu enquanto ele comprava bonecos de Babylon 5 ,e Sheldon cobriu para ela quando ela foi ter seus boxes e pôsteres de Firefly assinados e demonstrar uma grande falta de respeito com relação ao espaço pessoal de Nathan Fillion, Adam Baldwin e surpreendentemente Summer Glau.

Ao voltarem para seus apartamentos naquela noite reafirmaram o pacto, não precisaram de palavras ,já se entendiam pelos olhares ,o que acontece na Comic-con , fica na Comic-con.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
